


Questioning

by starrypawz



Series: In the Shadows [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khem questions Lyee's motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

Lyee was starting to understand most of what the Dashade ‘said’, she wasn’t quite sure how it worked though.

Sometimes she wished she didn’t. 

“Little Sith,”

“Khem…”

She had a feeling the Dashade didn’t like one of her ‘choices’ earlier. She had ended up in a cave which was full of Force sensitives that were due to be sent to The Empire and she had let them go.

She knew first-hand how they would be treated, and frankly she didn’t wish that on anyone, and she also knew most if not all were too weak to even survive.

“You are angry, Little Sith. We can feel it…”

“That so.”

“Yet you seldom act on it, Little Sith.”

“I have yet to find anyone worthy of me doing so.”

“We also can tell you are fearful. You reek of it.”

She tried to put the memory associated with ‘you reek of fear’ out of her mind.

“So.”

“We wonder, Little Sith if your inaction is due to this fear.”

“You wonder wrong, Khem.” She reflexively balled  a hand into a fist.

She swore the Dashade snorted at her. If it was even possible.

“We only hope, for your sake Little Sith when the time comes you will be able to act.”

“You don’t need to hope, Khem.”


End file.
